


StarTale

by Star_Soul



Series: StarTale- Pacifist AU [1]
Category: Star!Tale AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Asriel returns to his family, Bad Chara, Frisk and Chara Dremurr, Gaster is saved, Girl Chara, Good Chara, Good Flowey, Im gonna stop..., Is anyone reading this anyway, Not childysh Papyrus, Other, Papy is member of royal guard, Randomly apearing Gaster, Reader Is Frisk, XP this is a bit boring huh, for now..., girl frisk, idk what to tag..., to mutch spoilers?, totaly diferent path than original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Soul/pseuds/Star_Soul
Summary: This is a true pasifist AU where reader is Frisk who explores underground by acidentaly faling down.Gets help from alot of monsters on her way home and monster freedom.





	1. Start of adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Star here!  
> So as you probably see this is my first work im posting, Im sory if i did not write some words corectly >.<  
> (more notes at the end of the chapter)

**_They say who ever climbs Mt. Ebot never returns._ **

* * *

* * *

 

You woke up on strange blue flower bed. You stand up and walk through some kind of entrance.

There is a golden flower infront of you. "H-howdy, i’m Floewy, Flowey the flower." You turn around in tought someone is behind you.

The flower tuns at you, it looks cute. "Hi, i’m frisk, you have a nice name."

It smiles but that smile fades away as he starts to talk "Listen down here, in the Ruins are a lot of traps and puzzles. You'll have to press some switches to solve them, some are labled. At the end of the ruins is small house in there lives a friendly monster that will help you with upcoming chalanges." He looks down again.

You are a bit confused but you talk to it after some quaet time. "Thank you, ill try my best."

You start walking again but Flowey stops you. "H-HEY! Um, here take some food you will need it if you enter a fight and get hit... A-and pleas use MERCY and ACT buttons not FIGHT."

' _A-A FIGHT '_ you think to yourself _‘I DON’T WANT TO HURT ANYONE_ ’ he disapears, you continue walking.

You walk trough another entrance, there is some brown and red leaves on the ground. At the end of room is one more entrance, you walk trough it. There is some kind of puzzle, its labled with some arrows, you walk on presure plates as it labled and press a switch door opens.

At the door Froggit hops close, you entered a fight. You use ACT button, not shoure what to press you press compliment. Froggit does not understand what you said but it was flattered anyway. It spares you, you won 0exp and 4gold.

Froggit ribbits ‘’Ribbit, Ribbit... (I’m sorry to attack you, as you see when you win the fight by killing or sparing a monster you get exp and gold, you get exp only if you kill a monster, it helps you get lv. What is lv, well LOVE, thank you for being nice) Ribbit.’’ It hops in near hole.

You continue walking and enter another room. There is one big puzzle with spikes, nothing is labled, you step one step ahead. Flowey appears infront of you, you got scared and screamed so your scream echoed around the hallways.

‘’I’m sooooooooooo sorry, i did not mean to scare you’’ he excuses ‘’ I’m actualy folowing you, sorry but i needed to, i saw you sparing froggit and i’m really happy that you did not k- I MEAN hurt it, imenthurtit...’’ there is a minute of silence ‘’ well anyway i’m here too because this puzzle is to hard for you to solve jet, ill give you instructions.’’

‘’Its ok, and thank you... again...’’ you look down ashamed you cant do anything in return.

He looks at you a bit confused ‘’ Um... Don’t mention it’’ he turns at puzzle ‘’ well you need to go 3 steps straight ahead,’’ you look up and start walking as he says ‘’than 4 steps left, 3 steps straight ahead, 2 steps right and 4 steps straight ahead.’’ he pops on other side.

You have passed the puzzle you look at flowey and nod in sign of thank you. He disappears, you enter next room and start walking trough it. Its a really long room, it took you around 5 minutes to get to the end of it.

Flowey poped up again, you did get scared a bit but not as much as last time. ‘’Howdy, again, here take this phone, it was my friends but now you can have it, there is my phone number in it so you can call me when ever you need help.’’

He gives you the phone with one of his roots. ‘’Why are you hel-’’ Flowey was gone before you could finish your sentance.

You exit the room, there is a save point, its kind of cracked but still works . there are two ways to go, you go up first. There is a bowl of candy and a note ‘’ _take one_ ’’, you took one and left the room.

You go down now, before you could leave the room Wism attacked you. You try to dodge its attacks, you use ACT button and tell Wism that what it is doing is wrong, its attacks became more extreme. It attacks you again one of its attacks hit you, you use ACT button again and tell Wism that its doing a good job, it does not want to fight anymore and spares you, you won 0exp and 10 gold. Wism flys out of the room screaming.

You continue walking, you enter another room but in the midal of it you fall down a trap. Its a small fall but you still don’t know what to do so you get your phone there is only one phone number in it under name ‘Azzy, huh it must be Floweys nickname’ you think.

You press call, Flowey picks up. ‘’Howdy, its Flowey.’’ he starts.

‘’Um, hi Flowey i’ve fell down a trap and i don’t know how to exit.’’ you explain your situation.

‘’Oh, just go in one of holes in the wall, they lead up, there are lots of traps like this in the Ruins.’’ he put out.

You do as he said, you climbed up the hole, you are on the other side of the room, you continue walking. You enter another room, there are three rocks in it and spikes at the end of the room are activated. You notice three presure plates and start pushing rocks on them but third one did not realy want to be pushed

‘’HEY, what do you are doing!?’’ you look at the rook ‘’ Yes, you, what do you want!?’’

‘’Um... im sory... mr. Rock but could you move on that presure plate.’’ you say.

It hezitates but moves. ‘’Ok, you happy?’’ you nod but you are shure that this rock is not realy that happy being moved.

You start walking and enter another room its a trap room, you call Flowey.

‘’Howdy, its Flowey’’ you hear him speak on other side.

‘’Hi, its frisk, im in some kind of trap room, floor is covered with those trap plates that break.’’ you explain the situation.

Flowey is quaet a bit ‘’Stay where you are ill be right there.’’ You sit down and wait for Flowey. While you were waiting a breeze ran pass you, suddendly you hear like someone is wispering in your ear. You turn around but nobody was there, you turn back and try to forget about what just happened.

While that happened Flowey apeared infront of you. ‘’Ok, im here wha- are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.’’ his voice turned to a bit worring tune.

‘’Yea im alright just a bit tired...’’ you try to sound as calm as possible.

Flowey looks at you a bit but continue ‘’ Ok so whats with this trap?’’ ‘’Im not shure what to do and i dont want to fall again... I think i fell down enogot for today...’’ you say.

Flowey turns around to look at a trap ‘’ Wait here ill be right back.’’ he disapears.

You sit there, a breeze runs by again but this time its a bit longer than last time. Suddendly something black and white starts forming infront of you. You freeze in place, you want to yell but you cant move.

It starts to talk with its voice breaking like its talking trough a phone when there is low signal. ‘’H-lp m... pl-a-e...’’

Flowey apears, he freezes too but summons a white dots around him. ‘’STAY BEHIND ME!’’ You do as told, Flowey shots one, two, three, four and finally five bullets at that thing. It dodges them all, breeze fades away same as it.

‘’F-frisk w-what was t-that?’’ Flowey asks you with fear in his voice.

‘’I-i-i d-dont know, but i-it sounded like its scared...’’ your reply fades from normal to wisper.

You look at each other, trying to forget what you just saw, Flowey explains how to pass the puzzle and helps you slowe it, you continue walking hoping you never see that THING again.


	2. End of The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out about flowey background and meet some new friends...  
> What is hiding down stairs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K. Get reddy for alot of spell errors  
> *laughs nerviously*  
> Anyway lets just start...

_You found yourself infront of a little house in The Ruins._

* * *

 

There was no sign of that THING, but there were few traps, puzzles and battles, nothing to hard to pass by.

Flowey looks at the door ''Here we are... She is inside, probably in living room...'' he looks down.

You look at him '' Is soomething wrong?'' there is sign of worry in your voice.

''No... Just, ugh whle i had my soul she was my mom and i did not dare to come here...'' he starts crying ''... so i would not see her because i... i ...i just cant bare not to cry...''

You try to clam him down ''Hey, hey, is ok, you can come with me, i can carry you...'' you smile at him. ''After all its the least i can do for you after you helped me so mutch around puzzles and traps.''

He stops crying and looks at you '' You would realy do that for me!?'' 

You pic kim up and nod '' Yea, its not like i can lose anything.''  

You knock on door and Flowey hides in your jacket. you hear steps comming closer and they stop at the door, a weak voice speaks up.

''Hello, who is there?'' her voice is so carying and mother like.

You answer '' H-Hi im Frisk, i have falen down and-''

She did not let you finish and started to open the door as she did she spoke '' Oh, my child are you alright, do you need any help!?''

Infront of you was standing realy tall goat like creature with fear in its eyes.

''Yes im fine, little flower helped me.'' Flowey pops out of your jacket.

She looked at him '' Oh, and what is your name little one?''

Flowey looked like someone just tored his soul out of his chest '' Asr- Flowey! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower...''

You look at flowey and ask ''Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.''

''im fine!'' he looks at Toriel '' Just tiered...''

Toriels eyes are full of worry ''Are you shure, come inside i made butterscoch-Cinnamon pie.'' she smiles

You nod happily, but Flowey looked like he would just fade away in every momoent. You step inside it was alot brighter than outside so you close your eyes a bit. You found yourself in a hall full of blue and golden flowers.

You look at Toriel ''Wait, so flowers actualy grow here?''

''HEY, WHAT AM I THAN!?'' Flowey brushes you off angrily.

You look in the floor ''Oh... sorry...''

Toriel looks at angrily at Flowey but than her face turns soft as it was and she says '' Yes, these flowers grew from few of the seeds that fell in the underground. Dr. Alphys the royal scientist took care of the seeds and they grew in this beuties that groow all around Ruins and Watterfals. In the ruins grow only blue ones, those are echo flowers, come to close and they will repeat everything they heard from you untill they hear someone else!'' she says with a smile on her face.

''But what Flowey is than?'' you ask coriously.

Flowey looks at you his face saying not to continue ''Well lets just say im failed experiment...''

Toriel looked at him first but turned at you again '' Anyway, do you want a pie first or rest a bit my child?

''Pie, please!'' you say jumping happily

''Heh, alright my child.'' she leads you in her living room what is not seperated from dining room

You sit down .

Toriel looks at Flowey ''Um, Floewey do you want me to put you in a pot?'' she smiles

''Umm...'' he looks at you ''... shure? i guess...''

you give Flowey to Toriel and she walks out of dining and living room into the hallway, you wait a bit. Toriel and Flowey come back in a minute, Floweys new pot is decorated with beutifle ruins stile, you smile. Toriel puts him on a teable infront of you.

''Here ill go now and bing the pie'' She walks in other room for what you supose is kitchen.

You look at Floweys pot '' I realy like this pot'' 

'' Me too, aspecialy this ruins pattern'' he smiles back

Toriel walks back with three plates in her hands '' Here we are'' she puts the plates infront of her, you and Flowey. Flowey looks at it, you look at him.

''Arent you gonna eat?'' you ask

Flowey looks at you ''Well i would but, i dont have hands you see...'' he gives you 'That look'

Toriel pulls him with his pot closer to her ''Oh well than ill just need to feed it to you''

Flowey blushes 'Ummm... mo- Toriel...'' before he could finish Toriel putted a bit of pie in him mouth

* * *

* * *

 

You finished your pie and toriel showed you a room where you can sleep a bit.

''Here you are my child, i hope you will enjoy your new home'' she puts her paw on your head and smiles.

''T-Thank you...'' you smile back and enter a room

You sit on the bed and put Flowey on a night stand, you lay on a bed.

''Sooooooo, what actualy happend to you?'' you start.

Flowey does not look realy happy about that question, he signs ''Well, my mom, Toriel, is actualy a queen of the underground, my  actual name is-''

you cut him down ''Azzy?!''

He shakes his head '' Where did you get that from!?''

You pull out a phone and show him.

''Oh'' he looks down '' i guess i forgot to rename it... Anyway, its not Azzy, its Asriel... Ive lived with my mom and dad for & years when the first human fell down the mountain, her name was Chara... We eventualy became best friends and my mom and dad adopted her as their daughter... She realy was like a sister to me, for her birthday i gave her a heart locket.'' he pulls out a root out of a pot and moves his pettals to show a heart locket ''Open it her and my picture is in it, she had the same one''

''Oh, ok...'' you open the locket,Chara has a pale skin,short brown hair and green yellow sweater, and other picture is a goat boy with green sweater. ''Is this you?''

''Yes... Me and Chara used to wear the same cloths... but... one day she... she... she got sick and...'' Flowey started to cry ''We did everything we could... but... but she died...'' his tears start falling on the night stand.

''H-h-hey! No n-need to cry. Im here now...'' you confort him by huging him

''Thank you...'' he puls away ''So angry on that i wasnt eable to help... i-i took her soul crossed the barier with her body, i came in the middal of some kind of village, i saw a golden bed flower and placed her body on it... S-Suddendly i herd a scream, one, two, three, untill humans came with weppons ans atacked me... We need seven human souls to break the barrier and be free, you are the seventh human to fall so many monsters will try to kill you frisk...'' He looks at you.

''Oh... um i guess ill need to be realy carefull... huh...'' you look at him

He nods and continue ''I did not want to fight so i stod there and tryed to convince them i dont wnat to fight and i just wanted them to break the barrier... they did not listen, so vunded i retrived back ro castle and i fell on fathers flowers in botanic garden... next thing i remembered i woke up in a lab...'' he looks down

''Oh... There were some rumers in my village that a monster came and started atacking people...'' You look at him

''W-W-WHAT; M-ME, i would not kill a f-'' you cut him of by putting a hand on his muth.

''Quaet down, youll make toriel come here!'' you say angrily

''Sorry...'' he whispers

You yawn '' I think it would be the best to go to sleep.''

Flowey nods, you fall asleap realy fast...

* * *

* * *

 

You wake up on knocks on the door ''My child are you awake?'' Toriel speaks up.

''Yes...'' you say while sitting up with your eyes closed

Toriel waits a few seconds and than ask ''May come in?''

You open your eyes ''Yea.''

Toriel opens a door and turns on the light ''Did you sleep well my child?''

You nod and look at Flowey, he was still sleeping ''Do you need me or yus a check up?'' you look at Toriel

''Oh, yes i was wondering if you would like to go bug hunting with me?'' She smiles softly

...

There is a pause ''Yes!'' you shout bouncing happily

Flowey woke up and screamed when saw Toriel

Toriel looked at him frigtened ''Are you allright my child...'' 

Flowey blushed out of emberasment

...

...

...

Finaly you crack the ice ''Flowey do you want to go bug hunting with us?''

''Shure!'' he smiles like nothing happend

* * *

* * *

 

You folowed Toriel to a big oppening, there was a hole in a cave roof so sun was shining on blue and golden flowers. You look at Toriel and that at Flowey who she was carrying.

''Here you go.'' Toriel gives you a bug net

You nod and run in to the field, Toriel smiles and puts Flowey in the ground.

''Here, this pot must me a real prison to you my child.'' she smiles

''t-thank you mom'' Flowey smiles

...

...

...

...

...

...

Flowey blushes after ralising what he sayd 'I-I-I-I MENT TORIEL...'' he blushes even more...

''Oh... If you see me as your... mother... you may call me that...'' She smiles

Flowey looks up at her still blushing a bit.

* * *

* * *

After feu hours you head back home. It took feu minutes and you were infront og a little house, you and Toriel carrying Flowey enter. You look at stairecase...

''Here you go.'' She hands you Flowey in his pot

You take him and ask ''Where does that starecase leed?''

''Do you want some more pie?'' Toriel ignores your question

You look at her ''Toriel, is there a basemant or what!?''

Toriel looks at you angrily, but that fades away in an instant ''Are you tired after that mutch running, do you want me to read you bed ime story?''

You ask her again '' Where does it leed?''

She looks away from you ''Stay here, i need to do something.'' she goes down the stairs

You folow her, its some kind of a long hallway, toriel stoped infront of the puzzle. You look at her, than at the puzzle.

''Please go to your room, if you continue **he** , no  **Asgore** will kill you!'' she looks at the ground

''...'' you stay scilent for some reason

She looks at you ''If you walue yor life... Stay with me... Please...''

You enter a fight...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rewriting goes alot slower than expected so im mostly just folowing my wroten time just because of what happens and when the chapter ends XP.


	3. What a day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is just protecting you... Right?  
> Who is the misterious prankster out of the ruins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOoooooo here comes Sans XD  
> Ok this is goig a bit faster now... Hopefuly  
> No further a do lets get right into it!

_After countless dodges and hits you decide to hide behind a rock_

* * *

* * *

 

''Flowey, what do i do?!'' you ask your flower partner

He looks at you ''I-i dont k-know...''

'' I used ACT and MERCY buttons, spared countless times, got hit and tryed to talk to her but she just does not give up!'' you crye out ''Maybe i should just give up...''

Flowey looks away ''Try few more times, ill try to help you.'' he looks back at you shure about his words

You fill up with DETRMINATION and stand up ''Lets do this!'' you pick Flowey out of his pot and put him on ground. Flowey would blew Toriels atack if it would fly at you, and you, you spare toriel again, and again, again, again.... again.....

'' Why are you doing this my child...''

Again...

''Hmph, how pfetic i cant protect small child like you...''

Again...

''Please, my child, stay with me... Ill protect you like im your real mother...''

Again...

''I see, i cant ceep you here... you are to DETIRMINED to continue your jurney.''

Again... Toriel spares you too.

She starts walking towards you, when she was right infront of you she sat on her knees and huged you ''You may leave, but... Please dont come back.'' She got up and left the basemant.

You put Flowey back in his pot and wlk trough the door.

* * *

You exited the Ruins... There is alot of... Underground... Trees... Snow... What?! You notice someone snoring not far away from you... Another monster... you walk by it carefuly not to wake it up, you walked pass it... suddendly you hear slow steps in snow behind you, _that mutch of passing by huh_ you think to your self.

''H e y a  t h e r e ,  d o n t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?'' Creepy voice spoke behind you ''T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d.''

You do as told, it was in shadows so you could not see what kind of monster it is, but it was just a bit taller than you... *Fart sound* ... You giggle but stop realy fast...

''Heh, old woppie cussion in hand trick, its ALWAYS funny.'' You notice a big smile on monsters face... Its a... ''Ugh, sorry, im Sans, Sans the skeleton.''

You look at him, he is wearing light blue hodded jacket with a fluf on hoddye, even more light blue sweater, black shorts with blue stripes and purple slippers... _He doesnt realy know how to dress properly_ you think.

''What are you dumb?'' He stares at you with his white pupils in his eye sockets

''U-uh... S-s-sorry... Im Frisk...'' you speak up and blush of embaresment, how could you forget to speak back, you werent scared... anymore...

His gin gets biger ''Heh, ok than, im a centry in this part so i should...'' you frezze ''... capture you, but i aint... ya know... realy fealing up to it... Now my brother Papyrus, he is human hunting FNATIC, oh i think thats him over there, folow me.''

You folow him ''Ok?'' you enter some kind of opening

''Quick hide behind that rock!'' he points at boulder not far away from you

You run behind a boulder and hear fast stepps comming from oposide direction you came from.

''SANS!!!'' voice speak up ''Sans! Are you slacking off, AGAIN!!!''

''No, bro im just staring at this boulder, its realy interesting.'' he looks at you peaking at Papyrus

You see tall skeleton stomping with his leg in the snow ''THATS EXACTLY WHAT SLACKING OF IS!!!'' He yells

The tall skeleton was wearing some kind of blueysh costume and red scarf wit holes on the end of it.

''C'mon bro i did a ton of work today... A skele-TON.'' His grin becomes biger

Papyrus faceplams and you notice he is wearing red gloves ''I love brother so mutch, but right now i hate you!'' 

''AWWW, i love you too bro'' Sans looks at him

''NOW GET TO WORK, its my cereer that is in question!'' Papyrus turns around and starts walking

Sans looks at him raising his brow bone ''Welp, you will CAREER it around.'' You laugh quaetly

Papyrus frezzes in place and turns his head around, his right eye is glowing orange '' I the GREAT Papyrus chose not to listen to your BAD puns!'' he raises some his hand and fires orange bones at Sans.

Sans just raises his hand up, his left eye is glowing blue, orange bones turn in blue but still flying at Sans, you frezze. Blue bones just pass troug Sans... He grins at Papyrus.

''Heh, yore getting stronger, but not enogot, Undyne will still call you a wimp.'' his eyes turn normal.

Papyrus turns back and starts walking again ''I know, and thats why im going to train RIGHT NOW, so dont interupt me!!! Nyeheheheheheheh!!!''

''Ok, you can come out.'' he looks at you

You walk to him, you eyes teared up a bit

He look at you ''Wow, why are you crying kid?''

''I got scared when i saw Papyrus atack you...'' you wisper

''Heh, its normal for him to do that, he tryes to be respected from other royal guard members so hes a bit frustrated.'' he girns at you ''Othervise he is realy nice.''

You wash your tears away ''Ok...''

''Oh and you dont need to root for me alredy'' his grin becomes big again 

Flowey pops out of dirt in pot and looks at Sans ''H-howdy?''

''Oh... i was wondering why were you carring this with you'' Sans looks at flowey ''Heya... and you are?''

''Flowey, Flowey the f-flower...''

''Ok, and Sans im not rooting for you i just got scared, that isnt same.'' you look at flowey who was realy confused

''Heh, what ever you say kid.''

You turn around and start walking in way Papyrus left. 

''Oh, and kid, go right when youll have to chose path, left one is full of traps.'' he looks at snow '' And if you could find Papyrus so he would try to capture you... hes ben fealing down these few days...'' he looks at you again ''... It would mean alot''

You nod and continue walking, after few steps you turn around wanting to ask him somethinbut you only saw cyan spark fading away... _What was that?_ You think but continue walking.

''So who was that?'' Flowey asks

''Sans, Sans the skeleton'' You look at him

''Aham... Sooo, what were gonna do now?''

''What he sayd.''

''REALY! You are going to do what he told you, you dont even know him.'' He hises

You raise one of your brows ''Like i have a choice.''

''Yea, youre right...'' he disapears in dirt again

You just walk, and walk... And walk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkkk... welp there is alot more so dont worry that this will end this soon.


	4. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowdin town...  
> What is going on in it?  
> Where will you sleep and what threads are there in underground?
> 
> Also don't look if there are any mistakes... to lazy to correct them he he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i guess i just got 'Snowdin' with school and stuff....  
> OK I FORGOT, please dont hate me!!!

_You must be near town by now_

* * *

* * *

 

 

With each step you are closer to the city, but too angry voices get louder. You look at Flowey, he looks worried, you try to think of a sentence to clam him down a bit but you've lost your words so you stay quiet. You have reached the sign where it writes ''Snowdin''.

 

''We are here...'' you say to Flowey who is watching two bunny monsters fighting.

He looks at you ''And what now, we search for those two skeletons or we ask someone?'' by time he said that each of the fighting monsters entered one of two buildings.

You think for a bit but answer quickly ''I know i should not really mess with it but, before we try to find Sans and Papyrus, i'd try to help those two...''

''Are you crazy!!! They could rip you in half if you offend them!'' His face is full of fear '' I don't think it is safe to do that...''

 

 

After some of discuss Flowey told you to put him on ground and call if you will need him. As you were coming closer to the first building where purple one entered you hesitate to open the door but eventually do it. It was some kind of shop.

 

''Hello, traveller. How can i help you? Feel free to look around.'' you get greeted by purple bunny monster.

She seems nice even dough the incident outside, you look around trying to keep the smile on and look as least nervous as possible.  Eventually you walk in front of her and hesitate...

She smiles and says ''How may i help you?''

''W-well.... i wanted to t-talk a bit?'' you say with your voice cracking a bit.

''Sure, costumers usually just come and go, whats been bothering ya lil fella?'' She says with bit of excitement in her voice.

''I saw y-you and someone else fighting outside... I won- of course if you have no problem talking about it!'' you nearly shouted

There was a bit of horror and pain on her face '' No its ok, im the one who started the fight anyway, my sister wanted to borrow some gold... I refused... Eventually i too needed some and she returned the same way, i forgot about my  mistake and got mad at her... '' 

 

* * *

 

 

She told you whole story and too a bit about village and other monsters fighting, but never as bad as her and her sister. Most of monsters were friendly and nice to talk to, she said, that's a relief. She too told you about Sans and Papyrus too, well as much as it was known. They maybe are skeletons but their lives are not see trough.

''Well, thank you, ill go talk to your sister...'' you just noticed you did not meet properly ''H-hey, what's your a name anyway?''

''Oh, yea, im Violet, Violet Bunny'' she smiles

''Im Frisk, you have a nice name'' you compliment and smile

''Thank you, you too'' she smiles too

You nod and walk out of the building. Its a bit darker than when you entered the shop, it must be getting late. You hurry to next building it says ' _Inn'_  , you walk in, there are two white bunnies at reception, a kid and probably its mother. Kid just stares at you, scanning every inch of you and finally ''Hi!''

You walk to the reception ''Hello.''

Adult one looks at you forcing the smile ''Hi! How may i help you''

You decide not to bring up any themes... for now... or better never, who are you an serif, i don't think so! ''Well i just wanted to ask about room price for one night stand...''

''One bed room is 50G'' still forcing a smile

You look in your bag with G... there is only 24G in it, oh no where will you sleep now ''I... don't have enough so ill just'' you say your goodbyes and run out...

 

You look around still standing in front of the inn, no live soul to be seen... for now, you start to walk trough the city and look around... You can hear music in distance but as you walk it gets louder, you get yourself in front of the bar called ''Grillby's, my favorite bar in the underground'' You jump and scream.

''WOA no need to jump out of your skin'' Sans chuckles.

You look at him with a bit of terrified look but soon answer ''DON'T SNEAK ON ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!'' You can hear doors opening... you see few monsters peeking out of their homes nearby, suddenly you notice blue spark in front of you and all of the doors close. You look at sans who is grinning as always... Its kinda creepy.

''Oh well, i saw you exiting the inn so you probably don't have enough for night stand huh?'' He looks at you as footsteps in snow start to fade in... Papyrus...

 

''HELLO HUMAN AND BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'' He asks loudly... really loudly.

Sans looks at him ''Well i noticed kid does not have a place to sleep so thought to invite them in''

''REALLY'' Papyrus looks excited ''DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN HAVE S-SLEEP OVER!!!''

''Sure''

* * *

 

You follow Sans and Papyrus to really decorated house, they welcomed you and let you in. It looks a lot bigger than outside but it is still cosy and warm looking... You notice a pet rock on the table, it looks hungry. Papyrus runs in kitchen ''I'LL MAKE SOME SPECIAL SPAGHETTI FOR OUR GUEST!'' you see him pulling out some pans and pots out of cabinets in really loud motion.

 

''Heh, don't mind him, you can sit on the sofa if you want.'' He offers  ''Will you drink anything, water, juice?''

You sit on the sofa ''I will have water, thank you''

''No Problem.''

 

He disappears with blue spark... You hear him talking to Papyrus in the kitchen but cant really form words trough Papyruses ''Coking'' if it deserves to be called that because of all that noise. Sans walks out to the sofa and hand you water ''Feel like at home, there is no need to be tensed''

You nod ''Even dough it is a bit harder when you see... skeletons walking around you...''

''Heh'' he looks away looking worried

''S-SORRY, i'm not judging you by look, its just not my every day routine'' you smile awkwardly

He looks at you ''Nah its ok.''

 

After some time of waiting Sans too sits down on a sofa while waiting for Papyrus to finish the dinner. You dose off while waiting just to wake up to loud conversation between brothers.

''SANS YOU LAZYBONES, YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE MAINTAINED HUMAN INTERESTED AND NOT BORE THEM TO SLEEP BY YOUR SNORING!!!''

''Chill down bro, they fell asleep before me, even dough looks like they were bone tired'' He grins on his pun

''UGH, ITS TO LATE FOR THIS...'' He puts plate of spaghetti on the table ''HERE YOU GO HUMAN, SORRY WE WOKE YOU UP!''

''Thank you Papyrus and it is ok''

He smiles and drags Sans i kitchen, you are not bothered by it and just eat the spaghetti. To all noise and stuff it tastes pretty good to be honest. You finish your plate and start to walk to the kitchen, you stop at the corner ''THEY CANT STAY HERE, YOU KNOW UNDYNE WILL COME ONE TOMORROW! HUMAN WILL BE IN GREAT DANGER IF SHE FINDS OUT THEY ARE HERE!'' ''I know paps, that is why i thought to offer them to sleep in my room and i will sleep on couch, she knows i sleep everywhere so she wont be bothered by it.'' Papyrus sighs ''DID YOU AT LEAST CLEAN YOUR ROOM...'' ''If you mean sock collection, i did put that under my bed.'' ''UGH, I HAVE NO CHOICE ANYWAY SO I WILL AGREE BUT IF UNDYNE FINDS OUT SHE WILL DRAG THEM TO KING, ALIVE OR DEAD.'' you walk in the kitchen ''H-here, i'm done'' ''WOWIE YOU ATE ALL OF MY SPAGHETTI, WAS IT THAT TASTY!?'' 

You smile and nod when he starts his moment ''NYE HEHEHEHEHE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS OUTDID MYSELF AGAIN'' as he exits the kitchen

''How much did you hear?'' oh no '' Most of it...'' you look down '' Welp you made my explaining part easyer, but in same time scared yourself.'' you nod

He puts his bony hand on you shoulder and you suddenly feel weird feeling as environment changes in some kind of messy room ''This is my room, you sleep here'' he shows on madras on the floor '' Don't open the closet there is a dog sleeping inside of it, i don't want Paps to know about it, it is his birthday present'' he sits on madras and pats on it in sign to sit down too.

You hesitate but sit a bit further than he showed ''Ok'' you say quietly

''Hey kiddo, there is no need to be scared of me i just gave you some instructions.'' So as you heard Undyne, she is leader of royal guard.  She will come tomorow to check on paps job stuff, that would include you if he had heart to tell her, and yes she would do what he said'' You look at him scared ''BUT that is why i'm here, i know you escaped Toriel and i made promise to her... if i did not... Y O U  W O U L D  B E  D E A D  W H E R E  Y O U  S T A N D... Anyways, just stick to me and you will be safe, ill keep an eye socket on ya.''

You are terrified but in same time you are happy... if Toriel was not there you would be already dead... ''B-But what do i do when i will have to continue... i still want to go home...''

''Sorry kid but, that is kinda impossible, there are needed one human and one monster to cross the barrier so you would need to kill the king Asgore or queen, what i wont let you do so... you are kinda stuck here till or another human falls down or till someone hands your soul to the king.''

 

After some more explaining he finally leaves the room saying good night. You just lay in bed and try to fall asleep...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm regretting even starting this story btw, THERE BETTER BE SOMEONE WHO LIKES IT SO I WILL HAVE AT LEAST ONE REASON TO CONTINUE IT!
> 
> Btw feel free to check my YouTube channel, His theme animatic coming soon!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH0YmTNQrhWk5CdRJWNd_jQ


End file.
